Nightmares Return from the Past
by ShadedRogue
Summary: When someone from Kai's past kidnaps him, his life begins to change. Will be able to escape from his nightmare and protect those close to him? Rated for rape, violence and mild swearing. DISCONTINUED. -PENDING REMOVAL-
1. Kidnapped

I might as well say this now, if you do not enjoy reading angst that has rape, especially rape between people of the same sex. I suggest you don't bother reading this, because thats what the whole plot of this story is based on and what it will eventually escalate into.

Warnings: This story is rated R for a reason, and even through it really onlycomes into playfor chapter four, it's still there and I don't want to be flamed about it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, nor do I own the incredibly beautiful and amazing Kai. -drools-

* * *

Chapter 1-Kidnapped 

A loud crashing sound echoed throughout the darkness as a blue beyblade smashed into a large boulder making it crumble into pieces.

Kai had been in the secluded forest area since the early morning practising with Dranzer for the upcoming tournament. Taking a quick glance at the illuminated numbers on his watch he sighed before summoning Dranzer back to his hand.

He had to get back to the others before Rei, who seemed to be the only sane one lost it and ended up killing Tyson. An amused smile played upon his lips as he thought about that.

"That'll be the day, eh Dranzer?"

The Phoenix's bit chip glowed slightly as if in agreement, making a light chuckle escape from Kai's throat.

"I suppose that should get back."

Placing Dranzer into one of the pockets of his pants and turned away from the rock that was now nothing more than a pile of rubble and started jogging through the trees and across an open field.

It was pitch black outside and the only light that was really around was from the stars and the dim row of streetlamps that lined the streets on the other side of the field.

He reached the other side of the field and quickly checked his watch again before shoving his hands in his pockets.

It was getting really late and not really wanting Rei or any of the others to worry about him Kai decided to take a short cut home.

He turned off into a dark narrow alley between two local stores that he had never bothered to go in. The sound of movement made him stop abruptly in the middle of the alley. Something was moving in the shadows.

"Who's there?"

He called out. He figured it was nothing but still slightly worried he looked around trying to peer through the darkness. But everything was concealed behind the thick black veil of the shadows. "It's probably nothing more than a stray cat."

Kai laughed silently at his paranoia; he had started walking again but let out a yelp of surprised was he was suddenly grabbed from behind. A arm wrapped itself around his neck and another grabbed Kai's wrists trapping his hands between his body and the body of his attacker.

Alarmed Kai struggled to get himself free but his attempt proved to be useless. The figure held him in an iron grip.

"It's not very smart to be wandering through dark alleys in the middle of the night"

The figure whispered tauntingly in his ear. His voice sounded vaguely familiar to the bluenette but Kai couldn't place his finger on where he had heard it.

Maybe it was just his imagination. "I don't have any money, if that's what your looking for."

He said, quite annoyed at the fact that he was being over powered. "Oh don't worry, Kai, it's not money that I'm looking for."

_'What the...?'_

Kai's eyes widened slightly. "How do you know my name?"

It was a stupid question. He was part of the world championship beyblading team; the whole world probably knew what his name was. But he found it amazing how the man could distinguish him in the darkness of the alley.

"I happen to know many thing about you, Kai."

Kai took a deep breath, he hated when his time was being wasted.

"Well then, since you seem to be well acquianted with my name, may I inquire what your is?"

The figure behind him chuckled. "All in good time, Kai, all in good time."

The man was toying with him. Something that bothered him to no end. "What is it that you want?"

His attacker chuckled again and pulled Kai closer to his body. Kai could feel his breath on his ear; a mixed look of shock, fear,and disgust crossed Kai's features when the man started to nibble on it lightly before whispering "You"

A chill travelled up Kai's spine, he didn't like this, he didn't like it at all. Once again he struggled to break free from his attacker's grasp. This time he had some success; he managed to get his arm free and brought his elbow right into his attacker's stomach.

Not expecting the sudden attack he was caught off guard and released his hold on Kai, realizing the arms no longer bound him to his attacker he made a break for it but was quickly caught from behind and slammed into the hard brick wall.

Kai closed his eyes on the impact but quickly opened them again and looked up. It was then when he saw the face of his attacker, he gasped out loud.

It couldn't be. "You..."

His attacker smiled; the last thing he saw before he felt a sharp pain in the side of his head and succumbed into total darkness.

TBC

* * *

Author's Note 

Yes, I know it really sucks, you don't need to tell me. Anyway it gets better, well it depends on what your perspective of better is but yeah. Please review, whether it's to give me the encouragement I don't deserve or to just plain out tell me my writting sucks.


	2. Unveiled

Sorry this took a little longer than expected. I had technical difficulties so yeah. Heres the next chapter, I tried to make it longer, but I realize that it still may be a little short.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, if I did, Tyson, Kenny, Hilary, Daichi, Ming Mingand the other annoying characters would all be burning in hell. I'd be sitting on a beach somewhere drinking martinis and Kai, Tala, Rei, Brooklyn, and maybe Bryan would all be in every single episode and they'd probably all be gay. (Yay homosexuality!)

Single quote italics are Kai's thoughts i.e. _' thinking.'_

Double quote normal is speech i.e. 'speaking'

* * *

Chapter 2- Unveiled 

"Wake up, Kai" (The Matrix has you O.o)

Silver eyes slowly opened. Kai's head was throbbing painfully as if little men were banging on the inside of his skull; his sight slowly slipped back into focus.

His head shot upwith a sudden violence that sent paindown his neck, but he ignored it. He didn't recognize his surroundings, he was in a sort of a large windowless room; the only source of light coming from a single tiny dim light bulb that hung in the mddle of the ceiling.

His hands and legs were bound tightly to a chair; he couldn't remember what happened after he was attacked. He assumed that once his attacker knocked him out he had brought him here.

His attacker... he knew that face.

"Kai"

He flinched when a pair of heavy hands were placed on his shoulders. The owner of the hands moved in front of Kai, still keeping them on his shoulders.

Emotionless purple eyes met his own.

Boris.

His breath caught in his throat. "What's the matter, Kai, aren't you glad to see me?"

_'It's not possible'_

"No...It can't be"

_'Why is he here?'_

"Why not?"

"You're supposed to be in prison...In Moscow..."

Boris chuckled "My dear, dear Kai, do you honestly think that bars can hold the great Boris Balkov?"

_'Great, yeah just about as great as Tyson's face' _

"They held dear grandfather and last time I checked his stature was quite higher than yours is."

Kai retorted. "Yes, well, Voltaire is a foolish man and stubborn like you. I guess you really are his grandson, but I didn't bring you here to bore you with tales of him."

Boris moved in towards the young boy and brushed his lips against his neck making Kai shiver. "Piss off!"

He yelled at the advancing man. Boris pulled his face away from Kai's neck and back handed him across the face.

"Is that anyways to act towards your master?"

"Master? The day that you hold a higher status than me is the day hell freezes over."

"Hell already has frozen over, or have you forgotten about the Abbey already?"

Kai ignored the comment andspat at him, earning another lovely greeting fromhis hand.

"Still the same as ever, no matter, you will learn to be submissive."

Boris whispered with a maniacal grin on his face. Kai gulped slightly and began to pull at the knot that bound his hands to each other and the chair.

It was useless, he knew, Boris knew how to tie knots, after being the Abbey director for many years, it was a useful skill to have, but Kai was hoping for some kind of miracle.

Boris ran a hand through his greasy dark purplehair. "It's useless to struggle with that knot, Kai."

Boris stated as he watched the bluenette with an amused smile on his face. "Well then, you could always untie it for me and then I wouldn't have to worry about it, now would I?"

"Yes, or I could just keep you tied to that chair and watch you squirm."

"Perhaps, but I know you didn't kidnap me just to watch me sit here the whole time."

Kai was getting too cocky for his liking. Another thing that he was planning on fixing.

"Don't you get smart with me you little bastard!"

Boris sent another hand acorss Kai's cheek; the pale skin on his face was beginning to turn red.

He took a deep breath, he wouldn't let this kid get the best of him. "Your right, I didn't kidnap you just to watch you sit in a chair the whole time, but with my intentions I think you'd rather be tied to that chair."

He squatted down and untied the ropes that bound Kai's legs and then rose back to his feet and moved around behind him.

He placed his hands on the teens shoulders and started to kiss his ear; inching his way down until they rested on the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

Then pausing slightly he bit down hard, sinking fang like teeth into Kai's pale flesh. Kai screamed out loudly in agonizing pain and almost knocked the chair over when he kicked out with his legs.

Blood started to trickle from the bite wound as Boris slowly withdrew is teeth.

He smiled at Kai's pain and began to lick up the blood.When he finished he placed his head in the crook of Kai's neck. "You're mine Kai, whether you like it or not."

He whispered. Kai was still gasping in pain as Boris picked up his hands and held them in his own for a minute. The frigid intensity of them made Kai's whole body feel numb.

Boris undid the knot and dropped the rope on the floor beside the chair. Automatically reaching up quickly, Kai grabbed the spot where Boris had bitten him and fell foward, his knees landing hard on the cold cement floor.

Boris walked over and stood above Kai. Still in pain Kai slowly got to his feet. He removed his hand from the wound and looked at it; his hand was completely covered in crimson.

Turning his head to took at his shoulder, the sight of it made him want to retch. He couldn't see the actual wound but he could see the blood flowing from it.

He turned his gaze to Boris. "You bit me! You just fucking bit me!"

Kai yelled in disbelief. "You sadistic son of a bitch!"

Boris hit Kai for a fourth time and used enough force to send Kai stumbling backwards.

"Tsk tsk, we really need to beat some manners back into you, Kai. I'll fix that when I get back."

Boris laughed and turned to leave. Taking advantage of his opportunity Kai cracked his hand over Boris's neck in one swift motion.

Unphased by the blow Boris spun around and grabbed Kai's arm and started to twist it around. Lowering to his knees to avoid breaking his arm, Kai used his other arm and threw a punch right at his groin.

(A/N: Like he really has anything there)

The former director let go of Kai's arm and doubled over in pain.

Quickly Kai bolted towards the door, it was locked; no surprise.

He examined the keyhole, it was an old style and should have been easy to click. He began to work at the old lock as Boris recovered and spotted Kai at the door.

Pulling a pistol out from the inside of his trenchcoat he shot at the door in front of Kai, causing him to jump backwards in surprise. Boris ran forward and then grabbed him throwing him into the far wall opposite of the door.

Regaining his composure Kai tried to run to the door again but was quickly pinned against the wall by the older man's stronger body. "Trying to escape now are we?"

He whispered dangerously.Kai could feel the man's rotten breath of his face. There was no way he was going to let Kai get away after all his trouble to get him back.

Kai's eyes flickered with fear and sorrow, he had missed his opportunity to run away from Boris and now it was gone, leaving in at the mercy of this blood thirsty maniac. "Why me?"

Kai whispered almost inaudibly.

"Because, I love you and soon you will learn to love me as well."

Kai's eyes widened. "No..."

"Oh yes, Kai"

Boris reached up and touched Kai's now red cheek with his hand. Kai started to struggle against him, but his struggling proved to be futile.

"Its no use Kai, you belong to me now"

"No! You put me through this my whole childhood, I won't let it happen again!"

Kai screamed as he managed to get an arm free and hit Boris in the face full force.

Boris's head moved with the force of Kai's fist; he spotted a flicker of pain in Boris's face, but it quickly disapeared.

Boris turned his face back to Kai, he was pissed. Fear crossed Kai's face, he knew what he was capable of.

Boris drew back his own fist and then threw it forward; it painfully collided with the side of his head, causing Kai to black out almost immediately.

"Bastard"

Boris muttered under his breath as he let go of Kai's form and let him slide down the wall.

"Sweet dreams Kai, you'll be needing all the rest you can get."

* * *

Author's Note 

Boris is back in town and now Kai is screwed, quite literally. -sings- That was probably who you were expecting I mean, almost every single angst story Kai is Boris is always the source of all his misery. Originally it was going to be Tala, not Boris who was going to kidnap Kai but I changed it thinking that I could make a better story, besides Tala's hot, we don't want him to be the bad guy! But enough of my rambling, please review -points to the small purple button- .


	3. Desire

I did quite a bit of editing on this chapter so maybe it's better, who knows?

Disclaimer: I no own beyblade so you no sue.

Warning: This chapter contains yaoi and perhaps a slight lime,so if you are offended by or against homosexual relations you might not want to read this chapter. Do not complain to me or flame me about it.

* * *

Chapter 3- Desire 

Kai lifted his head up slowly, the light must have been shut off because the room was now dark and there was no sign of Boris.

The room was spinning around his head like a tornado. His head was still pounding violently from where Boris had bashed him the first time and the new pain on the other side of his head didn't seem to help much.

His body was stiff and sore from falling unconscious in such an awkward position. "Stupid Jackass"

Kai muttered to himself as he shifted so his back was against the wall; sighing he pulled his legs up in front of him.

_'So much for making the others not worry.'_

He mused. Gingerly he touched his hand to the wound on his neck. It was caked with dry blood but had stopped bleeding, at least as far as he could tell.

His vision swam, getting blurrier and blurrier; the room began spinning faster than it had before, he was exhausted.

He realized that he hadn't really gotten any sleep since he had been here, other than the times Boris had knocked him unconscious.

Getting nauseous Kai laid his head down on his knees. No sooner than he had closed his eyes he had drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Boris entered the dark room where he held Kai captive. He looked over at the dual haired boy's 'sleeping' form.

He walked over to where he was sleeping and watched him for a few moments before tapping him slightly with his foot.

Never really being much of a deep sleeper Kai woke up and slowly raised his head to look up.

Even through his blurry vision he knew it was Boris standing above him. Who else would it be?

Kai groaned weakly, he didn't want to face him, not now, not ever.

Boris crouched down so that his head was level with Kai's. His cold eyes peered deep into Kai's silver. (crimson, purple-ish, mahogany, choose which ever season and which ever variation)

Kai felt like Boris's eyes were stripping him of his very soul and devouring it. He looked away, he couldn't stand those eyes. They scared him, they always had. They seemed to have that effect on people. It was because they were so cold and emotionless; so dead.

Boris smiled at the teen's fear, thats what he wanted to see. He reached out with his left hand and cupped Kai's chin in his hand turning his face back to face his.

Kai was terrified out of his mind and he could tell that Boris knew that as well. He tried to tear his gaze from those eyes, but Boris's hand kept a tight grip at his jaw line. A few tears ran down Kai's cheek.

"You know Kai"

Boris said as he reached out with his other hand and started wiping the tears from Kai's face. Kai forced himself to look at Boris's desolate eyes, not like he had any other choice. "You're very beautiful."

Kai's eyes widened in fright and before he knew what was happening Boris pushed him flat on his back and lay over top of him. He tilted Kai's head up slightly so he could get more access and moved his face towards his captive's.

Kai struggled to get his face out of Boris's grasp but his hold was just too strong. Boris's dry, rough lips met Kai's forcefully.

Boris's other hand travelled down the the boy's groin and started to rub it vigourously.

Unable to contain them any longer Kai let the tears fall freely from his eyes. Boris's lust had awakened memories from Kai's childhood that he had purposely locked away, the memories of when he had been beaten and raped by Boris those so many times before. The mere thought of his childhood caused him to shed more tears.

Boris's greedy tongue searched for entrance into Kai's mouth, but Kai held his lips closed tight. Boris smiled at his resistance. He began to rub at Kai's crotch harder.

Kai could feel his body betray him as a moan escaped from his throat. He tried to close his mouth again but Boris's tongue had quickly entered Kai's mouth and was now exploring every bit of the moist cavern. He tasted the inside of Kai's mouth; the sweet honey like taste sent a wave of ecstasy through him.

His resistance and fear only made Boris want him as his own even more.

Kai knew that struggling was useless but he was determined not to let Boris do what he had done to him so many years ago, at least not without a fight.

In a last ditch effort Kai bit down on Boris's tongue as hard as he could and ended up drawing blood.

As much as it hurt Boris was impressed with Kai's resistance, any other boy of the abbey would have already given into his advances. He kept his tongue in Kai's mouth untilthe boytasted his blood and choked. He took his lips away from Kai's, released his hold on his face and shifted his weight off of him. Kai sat up coughing and spat out a mouthful of Boris's blood on the cold cement floor beside him.

Boris laughed and through his tears Kai made an attempt to hit him in the face, but Boris caught his fist right before it hit him and twisted his arm, causing Kai to let out a gasp of pain. "Now, now Kai, is that any way to act? I was merely trying to give you a gift."

Boris said mockingly. Kai pulled his arm back from Boris and stared at him, his vision was beginning to blur once again. Boris reached for Kai, but Kai swatted away his hand. "Fuck off, Boris!"

Kai yelled with a mixture of hate and pain apparent in his voice. "Language, my dear Kai, language."

Boris moved forward and pushed Kai against the wall, trapping his arms in the process. "Face it, you belong to me now, little Phoenix."

Kai fliched at the pet name, he felt defeated. There was no way in hell that he'd be able to get away from Boris. He was weak with hunger and exhaustion and even if he wasn't Boris would still overpower him.

Waves of sorrow and helplessness shot through him, as his nausea began to overpower him. Boris laughed at his helplessness and released his arms. "I'll be back later my little Phoenix, look forward to it."

Boris stroked the blue shark fin tattoos on Kai's face then got up and left the room, closing and locking the door behind him. He stood outside the door for a moment and heard Kai hit the wall in anger. He laughed again. "He will soon be mine once again."

* * *

Authors Note 

I don't know if the groin rubbing part counted as a lime or not but whatever. I know I'm being mean to Kai, but hell this is like a trip to Candyland compared to what I've seen done to him in stories. I know that, that chapter was pretty pathetic, but hell they all are but I tried. Anyways please review.


	4. Deja Vu

Here comes the fun, torture chapter. The chapter on which this whole story is based on! But before I go on torturing the best character in the show I'd like to thank everyone who read and reviewed my story. I apologize for it taking a while I have exams this week and I was busy studying but I found time to spoof this up so here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, if I did then V-Force wouldn't suck.

Warning: This chapter is the reason why the story is R rated. It contains a rape scene, though otherwise not very detailed. It is still a rape scene. If you don't like it then leave. Flame me and you will be eternally laughed at. Only read if you like people getting raped by people twice their age of the same sex XD

* * *

Chapter 4- Deja Vu 

Kai shivered in the freezing cold atmosphere of the cement room. His stomach hurt tremendously from the lack of food and energy.

He groaned loudly as he reached out to put his hands on the wall to support him as he tried to stand up, his legs shaking violently beneath him.

He finally managed to get himself somewhat balanced but still leaned heavily against the wall as he made his way slowly over to the door. He squnited in the darkness to try to see the lock, but his heart sank. It wasn't the same lock; he knew that it would have been too easy anyways but he was hoping that for once he could be wrong.

Boris wasn't stupid, he had made sure to change this one in order to prevent another 'episode'.

"Shit!"

Kai pounded on the door in frustation. He sighed and put his back to the wall beside the door and sank to the ground as he legs gave out beneath him.

He looked at his watch, the time told him it was a bit after midnight, but he was unaware of how long he had actually been here. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes as he placed his head upon his knees.

He felt as though he would lose his sanity, just sitting in the dark. He wouldn't have been surprised if his mind decided to go schizophrenic on him. At least maybe then the figments of his imagination might be more tolerable and comforting than Boris using him as a fuck toy.

Boris was the very reason his had suppressed all of his childhood memories and now he was sitting in this cold room, waiting for his nightmare to return.

He hated it.

Hereally didn'twant to think about Boris or his childhood but at the moment he didn't have much of a choice.

A soft click from the lock on the door made Kai snap back to reality, his head shot up as he stared at the door. After a moment of what sounded like a key jiggling and turning in the lock the door slowly crept open, revealing a dully lit cement hallway. (Shows you how far my creativity for interior decorating goes)

Boris sauntered through the doorway and spotted Kai sitting against the wall right beside him.

"Were you that eager to see me, Kai?"

A thought crossed Kai's mind that maybe he could escape if he pushed Boris into the room, closed the door and ran like hell. But he doubted it, he was surprised he managed to get as far as the door.

Borissmiled suspiciously as he slowly closed the door behind him, teasing Kai to try to make a break for it.

Kai groaned and let his head fall back on his knees. Boris walked over to bluenette and stood in front of him. He stared at the weak sight in front of him. He almost felt sorry for Kai. Almost.

He sat down, waiting for a moment to see if Kai had some witty remark to yell at him and was in a way surprised when no words came from the dual haired boy, but none the less spoke coldly. "Such a rare sight to see the great Kai Hiwatari in such a pitiful state."

"Shut up..."

Kai mumbled into his arms. Boris laughed silently to himself at Kai's waning strength and resistance. Soon he would claim the boy as his own once again.

Boris reached out and gently tucked a lock of Kai's messy two-toned hair behind an ear. Kai flinched slightly at the sudden contact but other than that made no attempt of movement.

Kai was hungry and exhausted and his mental stability was beginning to diminish as well; Boris could tell that much by just looking at his shaking frame. Although Kai had lived through most of his childhood being a prisoner and a ginea pig for Biovolt, he had never really gotten used to the feeling of captivity, unlike the others at the abbey,he fought against it.

Kai lifted his head once again and slowly stood up, avoiding Boris's gaze and leaning on the wall again for support. Once he steadied his legs and was sure he could walk on his own he let go of the wall and continued walking over to the middle of the dark room and tightly held on to the back of the chair that he had been tied to on the first night he was here.

Boris's gaze hungrily followed the attractive blue haired teen. Kai could feel Boris's lustful stare upon him.

He wished that the nightmare would go away and he would wake up on his futon surrounded with Tyson snoring loudly, but he knew that wouldn't happen, this was reality and it was only a matter of time until Boris achieved what he brought him here for and Kai believed that his time was almost up. He would 'belong' to Boris soon enough, he was already tainted so what did it matter?

Boris watched Kai, his desire building up with each passing second. He wanted to claim the boy and he wanted to do so now. He was not a man of patience

Boris got to his feet and crept up behind him. Kai felt two heavy hands grip his shoulder tightly. He tensed under Boris's touch. This was it.

Unable to control his lust, Boris forcefully threw Kai to the ground and quickly pounced on top of him.

Alarmed at the fierceness of the attack Kai shuffled backwards trying to get away from him, but Boris moved after him with amazing speed and threw all of his body weight on top of him and proceeded in roughly kissing the terrified teenager beneath him.

Kai lashed out viciously in a mad attempt to free himself from the amorous man. His attempts proved to be unsuccessful as a seemingly rabid Boris grabbed Kai's shoulders and slammed him violently onto the cement floor, nearly knocking him unconscious. "If you don't resist me Kai, then I won't have to hurt you, that's all there is to it."

Boris whispered as he removed Kai's shirt and began eagerly kissing his well toned torso while running his fingers along his sides.

Kai began to struggle even more. He refused to believe any of the words that came out of the man's mouth.

Boris struck Kai's head hard in annoyance. Dazed, Kai was vaguely aware of his pants being removed hastily, but quickly snapped out of it when he was vehemently flipped onto his stomach.

He tried to push himself up on shaky arms, but was struck in the back by a heavy hand forcing him to fall back on to the ground. Even as he tried to crawl away he was struck down by more heavy blows to his back.

Solemnly he gave up; there was absolutely nothing he could do to prevent Boris from defiling him once more. He squeezed his eyes shut..

A moment passed and Kai could hear shifting behind him, even though he was fully expecting it, nothing could have prepared him for when Boris suddenly forced himself upon him. Not the hard days of training in the abbey, nothing.

Kai screamed out in agony asclear tears ran down his cheeks, mixing in with the dirt and dried blood. "Do not cry my young Phoenix."

Boris said it softly but his word were hollow, they held no meaning.

He withdrew himself only to thrust in again. He wasn't even trying to be gentle. Kai hit the cement floor with his fists. He couldn't take it, it hurt so much.

But still he pushed in again.

More tears spilt from Kai's swollen silver eyes. He wanted release from his pain so badly.

Once again Boris pushed in, going deeper. Kai screamed out once again as the darkness slowly took him.

* * *

Authors Note 

Candyland! Candyland I tell you! Anyways, if someone out there still loves me then please review. CC is always welcome.


	5. Escape

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade

Italics are thoughts, or words spoken previously the Kai's remembering i.e. _' Thoughts'__'Memories'_

You know what speech is.

* * *

Chapter 5- Escape 

Kai's mind slipped slowly back into consciousness. He didn't know how long ago Boris had left or how long he had just been laying there, he felt so numb.

Pain shot through his body as he tried to sit up.

The painful memories returned to him. _'Don't cry my phoenix.'_

His words echoed through his head, as the world began spinning; he threw up. There was already nothing in his stomach, so most of what came up was only bile. The greenish liquid stung his throat as it forced it's way up.

Kai gasped as he fell back to the cold ground, narrowly avoiding his own vomit; he rolled away from it and started to cry softly. Every single inch of his body was screaming in pain.

He numbly reached around in the darkness for his pants, his hand came in contact with the fabric and he struggled to get them on; fumbling around with the zipper and the button, after a few minutes of cursing he finally managed to do them up.

He didn't even bother looking for his shirt.

He drew is legs to his chest for comfort; the desolate room offered him no comfort. He had to figure out a way to escape or else he would have to face Boris over and over again, until the man had no more use for him, but he had a feeling that wouldn't be any time soon.

He had no wish to relive his painful childhood.

He rolled on to his stomach and tried to push himself onto his knees using shaking arms, this time being more careful not to put his body through more suffering. Though it was to no avail.

With pain following every single movement Kai crawled his way over to the chair, which had been knocked over in the struggle; he made an effort to set it back on it's legs. Placing his arms on the seat of the wooden chair he pushed himself up to his feet.

He swayed dangerously for a moment but surprisingly managed to keep his balance and slowly walked over to the door and groped at the lock.

He backed up a distance away from the door and fumbled around his his pocket for his beyblade and for his launcher. He gave a sigh of relief as he felt them there; fortunately for him Boris had not bothered to take them. A stupid move on his part.

He stared at the Phoenix in the bit chip. Her light seemed to give him a sense of reassurance that everything would be alright.

He gave a slight smile and took a minute to focus his vision before raising his shaky hands. _'Come on Dranzer, don't fail me now.'_

He launched his blade at the side of the doorknob. (Why didn't he try that before?)

The lock made a faint clicking sound and he slowly made his way over to it; placing his hand on the doorknob and slowly turned it, opening it a little ways so he could see outside into the hallways, to his surprise and to his enjoyment he found no one outside guarding them.

He opened the door a little more just to make sure and then slipped out of the room.

It was too easy; it looked like a trap to him but at the moment he didn't really care. He crept along the narrow hallways in search of some sort of exit, hardly daring himself to breathe.

He didn't know how long he had been wandering in the identical hallways but to him it seemed like hours and he wouldn't have been surprised if Boris had already found him missing. It was getting harder and harder for him to move and harder to keep his eyes open.

He could feel blood trickling down his leg telling him that the skin had ripped open again.

Almost at the point of giving up, Kai spotted what looked like an emergency exit. (Convenient, eh? Oh well I need to get this going.)

He walked over to it and checked around to see if there were any traps; not finding any and partially sure that it was safe enough he put his hand on the bar. He was about to push it open when he hesitated. _'Most emergency exits have alarms and I wouldn't doubt it if this one had one too, especially in a place like this.'_

Kai thought. It would have been too easy.

_'I don't have much of a choice, I can either open this door and run and at least have a chance at freedom, or I can be a scared little child and let that son of a bitch rape me again'_

After a few long moments of struggling with himself metally, Kai pushed open the door.

His suspicion was confirmed as a loud alarm rang out and echoed through the otherwise quiet hallways. The fear of being caught by Boris welled up inside of him and gave his legs the strength to run.

He bolted through the door and ran as fast as his legs would will him. It was raining hard and the freezing cold wind bit violently at his half naked body. He was completely oblivious to his surroundings and didn't have the faintest clue of where he was or where his legs were taking him.

After what seemed like hours of running blindly, Kai finally stumbled and collapsed on the ground. His lungs dragging in what it could of deprived oxygen.

He didn't know where he was but he prayed that he was far enough away from Boris.

Numb from the wind and rain and utterly weary with exhaustion, Kai slipped into an oppressed but welcomed sleep.

&&&

Rei stepped outside into the cold rain. He was tired and worried about Kai and decided that he needed sometime away from the group.

Taking in a deep breath, Rei shoved his hands into the deep warm pockets of his heavy brown jacket and started walking.

After leaving the sheltered porch, the black haired neko-jin was almost soaked immediately and being cat-like he didn't take kindly to water, but he had other things on his mind at the moment. _'I wonder what happened to him, he couldn't have just up and vanished'_

Rei thought as he walked along the empty streets. Kai had been missing for days; he had vanished without a trace and hadn't been seen by a soul since. Rei was sick with worry, he knew something must of happened to him.

Tyson had told him that Kai was probably just being his normal cold and reserved self and went to be by himself for a few days.

He knew Kai could be like that, but he also knew that he would have at least told him or someone else if he was going away. His guess was that Kai had probably been kidnapped and it didn't really surprised him in the least considering how many people were after him, especially Biovolt. He hoped that Kai was alright. (Poor fool doesn't know how right he is.)

Sighing deeply Rei made his way over to the river bank, he always went there when he needed to clear his head.

His walked down the hill by the river, but stopped suddenlt when something lying near the bridge caught his attention. "What the...?"

He began wlaking over to the bridge and gasped when he saw what it was. "Holy shit!"

There was Kai all cut up and bruised lying face down on the wet ground beside the river. Rei quickly raced over to Kai and knelt down beside him and checked his pulse. (-cough-)

Through the bluenette was still breathing, his breath was laboured and he was unconscious; Rei also noticed that the back of Kai's pants were covered in blood. "What on earth happened to you?"

Rei asked the unconscious form softly as he quickly pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around Kai's freezing cold body. The last thing he needed was hypothermia.

What the jacket had kept dry on him before was immediately soaked as Rei pulled Kai up into his arms and proceeded to stand up. "God you're heavy."

He mumbled as he stumbled slightly under the other boy's weight as he walked. He was glad that they weren't too far away from Tyson's Grandfather's dojo.

The rest of the gang was sitting around in the living room talking about various things when the front door suddenly burst open.

They all ran to the door seeing a soaked and tired Rei hold an unconscious Kai. Tyson and Max quickly walked forward and took Kai from Rei's numb arms.

The rest of them followed the two boys as they set Kai on a couch. Hilary went to the kitchen to call for an ambulance and Max ran off to grab a blanket. "What the hell happened, Rei?"

Tyson asked staring bewilderedly at Kai as he flopped down on a chair. "I-I don't know, I just found him near the bridge unconscious."

Rei answered back as he walked over to Kai and looked him over with his amber eyes. "He looks like he hasn't eaten in days."

Max returned with a comforter and placed it over top of Kai. "So what do we do now?"

He asked. "We wait; Hilary called the ambulance so hopefully they'll be here soon."

Kenny replied. Hilary came back intot he room and sat down on the last unoccupied chair. "They're on their way."

"Poor dear"

She said looking at Kai with concern.

The room went silent for a while as they were all lost in their own thoughts, the silence was broken after a while as they all heard the ambulance sirens blaring in the distance.

Max ran outside in the rain to greet the paramedics and show them to Kai. They came in and loaded Kai into the back of the ambulance. "I'll go to the hospital with Kai, alright guys?"

Rei said "Sure buddy, we'll be around later."

Tyson replied "Okay"

Rei said good bye to everyone and hopped into the back of the ambulance with Kai. He held on to the metal pole on the side while the ambulance drove off to the hospital. "No...leave me alone..."

"Kai?"

Rei looked over his shoulder at Kai worriedly who was sweating in his sleep. He appeared to be having a nightmare and Rei could only wonder what it was about.

* * *

Authors Note 

Too convenient. Grr. The last part of the chapter kind of sucked too, but I was getting bored. Anyways, please review.


	6. Familiar Faces

I'm going to visit relatives for about three weeks and I won't be back til the eighth of August. So ultimately I probably won't be near a computer for that duration of time and therefore I will be unable to update until I return and go through the process of editing chapter 7. Sorry, I'll try to get on a computer if I can.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

* * *

Chapter 6- Familiar Faces 

_'You belong to me, my young phoenix. You will learn how to love me and you will obey my every command'_

_'No...onegai...don't'_

_'You cannot resist me Kai, you belong to me!'_

_'NO!'_

Kai screamed loudly as his body jolted out of his nightmare, he shot up in the hospital bed and yelped out as pain shot through his entired body making him fall back down to the bed. "Kai...?"

The commotion had obviously awakened Rei who had been, until recently curled up in the cushioned chair next to the bed. (Pretend this hospital doesn't have visiting hours.)

Kai turned his head and looked warily at the raven-haired boy, receiving a smile from him. "Good you're awake, how are you feeling?"

Rei asked still smiling, he was clearly concerned about his friend's screaming, but for the moment decided not to question him about it.

Kai blinked at him for a moment trying to clear the confusion out of his head before replying. "I'm...uh...fine."

He slowly tried to sit up again and in a shift motion moved his eyes around the room before turning his gaze back to Rei with a confused look on his face. "Where am I?"

"You're at the hospital, Kai. I found you near the bridge...unconscious."

"Oh..."

Kai turned his gaze away from Rei. Silence passed between the two for a moment before it was broken by Rei's concerned question. "Kai, where have you been? You've been missing for days."

Kai didn't want to answer him, he didn't want to tell him about what had happened to him, even though Rei was the one he talked to more than the others and the only one he really trusted. He didn't want him to think him as weak. "Nothing, I just went to train."

He cringed internally as the lie came out of his mouth. If he had been talking to Tyson he may have gotten away with it, but hell Tyson would believe him if he said that someone had written 'Gullable' on the ceiling. Rei on the other hand was another story.

"You went training for five days?"

Rei asked, not even trying to hide the disbelief in his voice.

Five days? Had he really been gone for that long?

"Don't bullshit me, I found you unconscious on the ground all beaten up and bruised with a concussion. Even with how assiduously you train, you don't get all that from training, Kai"

Rei continued rather sternly when the Russian teen had remained silent. Kai looked at him and then quickly looked away again, his eyes full of pain.

He softened his voice "Look, Kai, you don't need to lie to me, I know something happened to you, so please tell me."

Rei had a pleading look in his eyes. Kai made eye contact with him, staring into the neko-jin's peircing amber eyes, he hesitated for a moment before beginning slowly. "I was...kidnapped."

He cringed again. He hated the way it made him sound so weak. Rei made a slight motion for him to continue, but when he was greeted by a familiar silence he spoke again. "Who kidnapped you?"

Kai's silver eyes widened in alarm, he really didn't want to tell him. He didn't want to pull Rei or the rest of his teammates into anything, but with Rei interrogating him he didn't have any other choice. He took a deep breath before continuing. "Boris..."

This time it was Rei's turn to be alarmed. He looked at Kai, eyes wide with fear. "Boris... but I thought he was suppose to be in..."

"That's what I thought..."

Kai interrupted him blandly. "How did you escape?"

"I ran"

He replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

_'He ran... but knowing Boris I would have thought that he would of had at least some security in order to make sure his prisoner stayed.'_ Rei thought

He ignored the suspicions in his mind and turned his attention back to Kai. "What did he do to you? Knowing him he didn't kidnap you just for tea and biscuits, and considering all the bruises and the concussion he must have beaten..."

Rei trailed off but Kai knew what he was talking about. He nodded slightly, hoping that was all Rei would ask him about.

Suddenly something from the night before triggered in Rei's mind, he remembered how the back of Kai's pants had been covered in blood when he had found him. The doctors had said nothing about any severe cuts on his legs or lower back, so what had all the blood been from?

He was considering whether or not he should ask Kai about it but before he could decide on anything the door suddenly burst open and the whole gang plowed inside. "There you are Rei we were looking...Oh Kai, you're awake now. How are you?"

Kenny asked as he noticed Kai. "I'm fine"

Kai stated, his voice returning to it's usual coldness as he put up his emotional mask. "Well it's nice to see you too, Kai."

Tyson said apparently annoyed at his stoic steam captain, but was glad to see that he was okay.

He was glad to see them, but only because it would mean Rei would stop asking questions. "What did I get a concussion from?"

Kai asked trying to avoid questions from the others, but realized as soon as the words left his mouth that it would probably only attract more questions. He swore to himself. Obviously his concussion had made him slow.

Rei looked at him strangely for a moment and then slowly answered his questions. "The doctor said that you received multiple blows to the head."

"Yeah buddy, what happened to you?"

Tyson asked leaning against the door.

The others were leaning against the wall adjacent to the wall the door was on, seeing as Rei was still sitting in the only chair in the room.

Kai lowered his head avoiding eye contact with anyone.

It had been difficult enough to tell Rei about and he hadn't even told him the whole story, telling the others about it was something he really didn't feeling like doing.

Rei noticed this and spoke to Kai in a low voice. "Do you want me to tell them afterwards, so you don't get harassed by all of their questions?"

He said it quietly enough just so only Kai could hear him. The others didn't seem to notice. Kai nodded slightly, sometimes he loved how Rei could figure out things, but sometimes it was just a pain in the ass, like it had been earlier. "Just make sure that I'm not around when you do and make sure they don't try to bother me with all of that sympathy crap."

His voice was barely audible but he knew that Rei's heightened sense of hearing would pick it up.

Rei was quiet for a moment while he thought of a way to quickly change the subject. "So Tyson, did the doctor say when Kai could leave the hospital?"

Tyson didn't seem to noticed the sudden change in the subject and neither did the others who were currently engaging in their own side conversations, except for Max, he looked at Rei but didn't say anything.

"Uh yeah, he said that he'd come by soon and check Kai over to make sure he's good to go. He said the concussion isn't serious, but he just wants to make sure."

"Great"

Kai said making the sarcasm in his voice as obvious as humanly possible.

Kai laid back down on his pillow and stared at the ceiling, content at the now silent room. Everyone was lounging around quietly (or besides Kai and Rei, leaning) until the doctor walked in to give Kai a check up.

"Well Mr. Hiwatari, it looks like you're fine, but you should take it easy for the next few days, just in case."

"Whatever"

Kai replied blankly, itching to get out of this place. He hated hospitals."Well you can get dressed and leave whenever you ready."

The doctor took his clipboard and walked out of the room the rest of the gang following after him giving Kai some privacy to change.

Rei was about to leave as well when the dual haired teen called his name. "Rei."

The neko-jin turned around and looked at him. "Yeah Kai?"

"Um...Thanks"

Rei looked at him with surprise crossing over his amber eyes but it quickly passed. He smiled and nodded. "You're welcome"

He turned around again and left the room, pulling the door shut behind him. "I'm away from Boris, but for how long? No doubt he'll come after me, as pissed as a hornet"

Kai muttered quietly to himself as he slowly got up and walked stiffly over to his clothes that were lying on a small table on the other side of the room.

He noticed that they were new clothes considering his shirt was missing and his pants were covered in blood. _'Blood...'_

He thought, then it hit him, if Rei had found him then he must have also seen the blood on his pants. _'Shit'_

He stood there thinking of what he should say if Rei decided to question him about it, but was abruptly interrupted by Tyson banging loudly on the wooden door. "Hurry up, we want to get home!"

He shouted. "Shut up! I'm coming"

Came Kai's angered reply. Rei's mumbling about Tyson being so inconsiderate reached his ears. He quickly pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind and set about to changing.

He pulled off the hospital gown (O.o lol), put on his shirt and then reached out and grabbed the clean pants off the table and attempted to pull them on. He gasped as the pain shot through him once again. "Fuck!"

He screamed out a little too loudly. "Kai, are you alright?

Rei's concerned voice came from behind the door. "I'm fine!"

He realized that he had said it a little too harshly but he was sick of them always worrying about him. He grimaced in pain as he slowly pulled up his pants and did up the fly and button. "I'll kill that worthless peice of shit the next time I see him."

He muttered to himself in anger.

"Finally"

Tyson said as the door slowly opened and Kai walked out. "Shut up."

He muttered. Tyson rolled his eyes at Kai and started to walk ahead as they left the hospital in silence.

* * *

I realize the chapter is boring, cause not alot happened, but this is kind of like the 'eye of the storm'. Anyways, as I said before I won't be able to update for a while so please just bear with me.


	7. Nightmare Returns

I went through the editing process of this chapter the night I got back. I tried to submit it on Monday, but seeing as the log in features werefudged up, I wasn't able to do it properly. So yeah, forgive me if it sucks, I had jet lag when I did this and I'm still trying to recover from it. As always CC and reviews are welcomed XD

Reviews from last chapter,

Soul Clara: Thanks for your review. Hilary was at the hospital, they all were, I just didn't put her name, onegai means please

Cho-Hakkai1, I know my chapters are short and I'm sorry for that, I have difficulty but I try the best I can to make them as long as I can.

Doserilla, Thank you, It was a little boring, I agree, buts it's suppose to serve as the calm before the storm. As for Boris you'll just have to read and find out .

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7- Nightmare Returns

When they had finally arrived at the dojo, Kai immediately removed himself from the group and went into the washroom to take a shower.

He studied his face in the mirror, taking in all the damage that had been done, the bruises on his face blended right in with the striped tattoos on his face, if it wasn't for the faint hint of lighter blue one might have thought that they were no longer there.

(A/N: I'm not really sure if their tattoos or not because I've only seen him without them in V-Force when he was at school, but V-Force didn't have much to do with the first or the third season so who knows? This is just easier)

He let out a deep sigh before slowly turning his back to the mirror and made his way over to the shower, turning it on as hot as he could bear before stripping off his clothes and stepping in.

The hot water felt nice against his sore body and it helped to relieve some of the stiffness in his muscles.

Glad to finally be able to rid himself of the dirt and the blood that covered his body, he closed his eyes and leaned against the wall of the shower and let the warm water run down his well built torso.

As soon as he closed his eyes he saw him.

One by one the painful memories came rushing back to him; all those times as a child when he had been so helpness and unable to do anything, the time when he had been just another experiment for Biovolt and a toy for Boris.

The memories overwhelmed him, hot salty tears sprang forward and began to sting at his eyes. He opened them quickly, hoping the images would fade and let his body slid down the wall of the shower. "Shit..."

He gently cradled his head in his arms and sat there sobbing until the water had finally turned cold on him.

Feeling utterly defeated he slowly rose to his feet and shut off the shower tap. His hands were shaking violently, he took a deep breath and dried his hair and his body with a towel and threw his clothes back on, being extra cautious with his pants. Though the shower had washed off the grime that had been on his body he was a long way from feeling clean.

Kai silently walked out of the washroom, hoping that he could manage to make it out of the house before anyway saw him, unfortunately he wasn't that lucky. "Kai."

"Fuck"

He cursed under his breath, he know that it was Rei. Had he been waiting there the whole time? Without even bothering to turn around he replied coldly. "What do you want?"

Rei slowly walked up behind Kai and gently placed his hand on the other boy's shoulder. Kai flinched at Rei's touch causing the neko-jin to immediately remove his hand. "Kai, are you alright?"

He asked softly, he was concerned for his friend and it showed in his eyes. Kai continued to keep his face turned away from him. "Yes, why the hell wouldn't I be?"

"I told the others about what happened, I also told them to be cautious."

"And...?"

Rei paused for a moment before speaking again.

"Do you want to take a walk with me, and maybe talk?"

Kai turned his face to Rei's and looked at him, his face not giving away a thing, but Rei noticed that his eyes were slightly swollen and red. Kai sighed deeply before answering "Sure, why not? I guess even if I decline you'll make me anyways, at least you'll actually shut up when you really need to."

Not really sure how he should take Kai's last comment, he ignored it and smiled slightly, following the Russian as he went to the door and slipped outside. They walked for the first few minutes in complete silence until Rei finally got bored and broke the silence.

"So...uh... nice day out, eh?"

Kai looked at him strangly and stared skyward. It was dark and cloudy, another sign of rain and the chilly wind was beginning to pick up. Kai shrugged and replied. "Sure...If you say so."

The silence returned as swiftly as it had been broken.

Rei rolled his eyes and stuffed his hands inside his pockets, silence was a common thing with Kai and sometimes it felt like Rei would be better off talking to a wall. Normally he would have just accepted it and would have tried to enjoy Kai's company but his impatience was nagging at him.

He knew that the blood on Kai's pants came from something serious and he had a pretty haunting suspicion of what it might be, but he wanted Kai to tell him."

Getting annoyed and realizing the fact that Kai wasn't going to tell him anything unless pressured to do so Rei spoke up. "Kai, what happened to you when you were with Boris?"

Kai choked slightly, but managed to recover before Rei noticed. "He beat me, can't you tell?"

He turned his face towards the Chinese teen to reveal the blue and purple stained skin on his face. "Yes...obviously, but is that all he did?"

"Yes why? What the hell do you want?"

Although his face would not show it, Kai was beginning to get worried about Rei's interrogation and was pretty damn sure that he had backed himself into a corner.

Rei was quiet for a moment, gathering his thoughts and his nerve. Kai was a hard person to read and he was unsure of how he would react. He breathed in and continued. "Kai,"

He started slowly. "The night I found you, there was blood all over your pants."

Kai stopped suddenly in mid stride. "Kai...?"

Rei stopped walking ahead and swiftly turned around to walk back over to Kai. _'Why is it a cat's nature to be so damn curious?'_

He thought, he tried to think of something to tell Rei, but his mind wasn't working. "I-I... cut myself when I escaped."

He blurted out quickly, but he knew that Rei saw right through his lie. "The doctor said nothing about any cuts that would have bled that much."

_'Stupid doctors.'_

Kai stared down at the sidewalk, which had suddenly become interesting to him and didn't say a word. "Please tell me what happened to you."

Kai raised his head slowly to look at him; his eyes were filled with sadness although he tried hard to hide it. Why couldn't he just leave things alone?

"Do you really want to know what happened to me, Rei?"

Rei nodded. Kai turned his head and looked away from Rei, hesitating for a moment, trying to figure out a way to tell him without making himself sound weak before he answered.

"He raped me..."

A blunt answer was all he could think of. He had said it so quietly that even Rei's ears had trouble picking it up. "He did what?"

Rei asked not sure if he had heard the blunette right. "He raped me! The son of a bitch fucking raped me! Are you happy now, Rei?"

Kai repeated, nearly yelling at the top of his lungs.

"I'm so sorry..."

"I don't need yours or anyone else's fucking sympathy!"

Rei's eyes filled with hurt and he turned his head away from Kai and stared at the ground. "I...I'm only trying to help you, Kai, you're my friend."

He told him quietly. "I don't need your friendship either, keep it for someone who actually gives a rat's ass."

Rei glared at him, pupils narrowing with anger inside his amber eyes. "To hell with you then!"

Rei screamed as he turned his back to Kai and started running, not letting him see his tears of frustration. He never lost his cool, but there was only so much he was willing to take. '_Fucking bastard, I try to help him and then he goes and turned all asshole on me, well fine then let him deal with his own fucking problems!'_

"Rei!"

The sun was starting to go down, but the ominous clouds didn't hold it's usual swirl of colour as the day gave away to night.

Rei heard him calling after him but he ignored it and continued running. _'Good going moron, you wanna alienate anyone else while your at it? Why can't you just be nice to people trying to fucking help you.'_

Kai thought.

"Rei, come back!"

He called as he started running after the neko-jin. As physically fit as Kai was, his pursuit became useless as Rei was able to run a lot faster and farther than he was able to. Solemnly he gave up. (Damn those cats...)

Rei stopped running soon after he realized that Kai was no longer chasing after him. He was mad, no, he was pissed, even though he knew he shouldn't be. Kai had every right to act the way he did. He had been through alot and Rei had probably just made it worse by blowing up in his face. "I should apologize for being so selfish."

He began to walk back the way he had come but stopped suddenly when he got the feeling that something or someone was watching him. His instincts were telling him to run, he tried to ignore them but after is paranoia started to kick in he decided to obey them and began to run.

A shadowy figure stepped out in front of his, obstructing his path. His keen sense of sight was unable to see the figure in the rapidly growing darkness. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? A neko-jin...how curious."

The figure mocked as he slowly began to walk towards him. Rei backed away slightly, his instincts were on the fritz. "What do you want?"

He asked using as much calmness in his voice as he could possibly muster, but his voice appeared to be faltering. He didn't need to see to know who it was. "Oh nothing much really, you see I'm looking for a friend of yours, his name his Kai, tall, blue hair, I was wondering if you've seen him?"

Boris spoke. "He doesn't belong to you!"

"Thats where you're quite wrong. If you tell me where he is then I won't have any reason to hurt you."

He was still advancing towards Rei, causing him to back up even more. "No!"

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to take you instead."

Rei's eyes widened in fear. His instincts were screaming at him to escape, not hesitating to obey them he quickly turned around and tried to run but Boris grabbed on to his long bounded hair and roughly pulled him back against him. Rei screamed out loudly but was quickly gagged by Boris's hand.

Kai whipped around as soon as the scream pierced through the quiet night air. He knew that it unmistakably belonged to Rei. He quickly ran as fast as he could in the direction that he had been chasing Rei earlier.

Rei wrestled to get out of Boris's grasp, only to have the grip tighten around him. He sank his fangs into the hand that had been unceremoniously stuffed into his mouth to keep him silent and drew blood, but it appeared to have no effect on the vile man. "Now, now Rei, we won't have any of that, now will we?"

Boris brought his hand down on the back of Rei's neck hard. Rei gasped out in pain as he slumped forward and fell unconscious. Boris laughed as he lifted Rei's limp form over he shoulder. "You will soon belong to me once again, my phoenix."

* * *

Tyson: Rei got stolen! 

All-gasp- Not Rei!

Hilary: Oh no! Who will protect me -hides-

Rei: O.o How come I got kidnapped?

Kai: Because I already had my turn and besides, it's better you than me.

Rei-glares at Kai- What did you say?

Kai: Oh nothing. -walks away-

Rei: Get your ass back here now! Why I oughta kill you. -starts chasing after him-

Rogue: O.ODon't make me start torturing people!If you want to kill someone kill Kenny or Tyson. Jeebus...

Rei: Hmm, Alright, but you're finished after this story is done Hiwatari. -starts chasing Kenny with a butcher knife-

Kenny: AHHH! Save me!

Kai-snickers- Sucker.

Max-watches and realizes how messed up his team is-

Rogue-is hiding under her desk with her computer- Boris is back, dun dun dun!

Tyson: and Rei has been stolen

Rogue: Yersh Rei has been stolen. See how evil I am? Anyways, thanks to all of you who like my story so far. Reviews are greatly appreciated and criticism is openly welcomed. I'm too hyper for this...


	8. Fatality

Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own any part of beyblade. Happy?

* * *

Chapter 8- Fatality 

Kai ran off as fast as he could in the direction that Rei's scream had come from but found that there was no sign of him.

He was close to giving up when something white caught his eye. He bent down slowly and picked it up. After straightening himself he realized that it appeared to be a letter. (Another amazing discovery by Sherlock Holmes!)

He turned it around in his hands; it was addressed to him. He hesitated for a moment before he ripped open the seal and read it. (Wow a sealed ransom note, now thats professional. Espeically in the land of convenience when you can find a ransom note on the sidewalk!)

_Dear Kai:_

_I have your pretty little neko-jin friend and if you ever want to see him again I suggest you do exactly what I want._

_Come to the old abandoned subway station on the outskirts of town. Be there by midnight and be sure to come alone. If you make sure to do these things then no harm will come to your friend, but of course, if you don't I might have to take my anger out on him._

_And keep in mind my young phoenix, I own you._

The letter was unsigned but it was obvious to Kai who wrote it. (Well, no shit.) "Damn it!"

Kai was getting annoyed at this game Boris was playing at.

He checked the numbers on his watch; he had about an hour or so to get to the outskirts of town.

He knew where the old subway station was because he had been there a long time ago when he had still been the captain of the Blade Sharks, it used to be one of their training areas.

Kai started running; he knew what Boris would do to Rei if he didn't show up and he wasn't about to abandon his friend just so he could feel safe.

Scene Change-

Rei woke up face down on a dirty cement floor. He groaned loudly as he rolled over on to his back and sat up.

Reaching a hand up to rub his sore neck he realized that the bound that usually held his long hair back was missing, he ignored it figuring that it wasn't important and turned his gaze to his surroundings.

He didn't recognize this place, it looked like it hadn't be cleaned or even occupied for years.

"Where am I?"

He muttered quietly to himself before slowly getting to his feet, keeping a hand on his neck. "You're in the old subway sation on the outskirts of town."

Rei quickly turned around and came face to face with Boris. He gasped loudly and surprise and stepped back.

Boris started to advance on the black haired Chinese teen.

Rei continued backing up until he felt his back press up against a wall, and was soon pinned to it by Boris's body leaning against him. The Russian man began to stroke Rei's soft tanned cheek with his hand. "You're beautiful, so tempting, but I suppose I should keep my word, at least until Kai gets here."

Boris spoke as he nuzzled Rei with his nose before he backed away. Rei shifted away from the wall and walked away from him. "Don't worry, my little kitten."

Rei shuddered at the pet name. "Once Kai comes I may allow you to leave, I only need you as bait."

Rei whipped his head around so that it faced Boris, his bright amber eyes flashing with anger in the darkness. "You disgust me!"

Boris laughed loudly at Rei's comment. "As I should kitten, as I should."

"Pervert..."

Rei muttered to the darkness, only causing Boris to laugh again. _'Please, stay away Kai.'_

Scene Change-

Kai was almost at the subway station, he glanced at his watch for the millionth time that night, he still had time before midnight.

He spotted the old subway station in the distance. When he finally reached it he stopped for a second to catch his breath before moving the board aside that blocked the door way. "Rei?"

He called into the darkness. Rei heard him and turned his head in the direction of the sound. "Well it looks like Kai has decided to join us after all."

Boris stated quietly behind him as he began walking over to a set of stairs. Kai wandered around the subway; it seemed to be bigger than he last recalled but he didn't let that bother him, he came across a set of stairs and started to walk down them.

Halfway down he spotted Boris at the bottom. He stopped dead in his tracks, terrified at the sight of the blood red eyes of the mask that Boris wore staring right back up at him. "Hello there, Kai."

Boris said, slipping a bit of mockery into his voice. Kai's fear quickly turned to anger. "Where's Rei? You better not have touched him!"

Boris smirked. His emotions were so easy to toy with. "Relax Kai, no harm has come to your friend."

He turned his back to Kai and stepped into the shadows, grabbing Rei by the arm and viciously dragged him back over to the stairs. "Not yet, anyways."

"Let him go!"

Kai snarled as he finished his descent down the stairs. "I will Kai, but for a price."

"What do you want?"

Boris let out a small chuckle. "You should already know. I want you to fully submit yourself to me, without resistance."

Kai looked away from him. He had absolutely no desire to through this again. "But then, of course I could always take your friend in your place. I'm sure he'd make a satisfying substitute in your absence."

He pulled Rei against him and started to kiss his neck. Kai's head shot back to face Boris, eyes wide. "But keep in mind that he actually has something to lose, you're not innocent, but he still is." (It makes you wonder, how he knows that O.o)

Boris smiled maliciously and continued kissing Rei. Rei turned his face away in disgust and fear. Kai was absolutely mortified, he couldn't risk Rei's innocence. It was either Rei's innocence or his discomfort. The choice was clear to him.

He sighed; he was defeated. "Fine"

He mumbled. Boris stopped kissing Rei. "What was that, Kai?"

"I'll do what you want just leave him alone."

He repeated sadly.

"You hear that? He's willing to get fucked by me, just so you can go free, but I think he enjoys it."

He whispered into Rei's ear, causing the boy to shudder.

Boris laughed out loudly. Human minds were so fun to screw around with. "That's a good boy Kai. Come here."

"Release him first."

Kai stated, not trusting his former mentor. "Alright, but just in case you try to do anything funny."

Boris reached into his dark trench coat, pulling out a pistol and slowly releasing his grip on Rei, keeping the gun pointed at the neko-jin. "Rei, come here."

Kai spoke calmly. Rei looked at him and then at the gun, before slowly obeying. "My patience wears quite thin, Kai."

"Just let me talk to him and then you can have me."

"Fine, you have a minute."

Boirs walked a little distance away from the boys before he turned around to watch them.

"You can't do this for my sake, Kai."

Rei stated, his amber eyes were flickering with worry. "I don't have any other choice."

"Yes you do, turn around and leave quickly."

"I can't, he'll either rape you or kill you or both and besides if I tried to run he's probably shoot me on the spot."

"What then? Are you just going to go and hand yourself over to him?"

"There's no other choice."

"Times up"

Boris said, smirking as he tapped the loaded gun against his leg. "I'm waiting."

Kai looked solemnly into Rei's eyes with his own pale silver. "I need you to run...please Rei. Run as far away as you can and don't look back."

Rei opened his mouth to object but was immediately silenced when a pair of warm lips came in contact with his own. Kai withdrew from the kiss after a moment and placed a hand on Rei's cheek."Run."

Kai slowly turned his back on Rei and walked towards Boris. Dreading every step. "I'm yours."

He said as he got within arms reach of the man. "Good, first things first then."

Boris said evilly, a malevolent glint in his eyes as he raised his gun arm.A loud bang echoed off the walls of the subway station. Kai whipped around just in time to see a horror stricken Rei crumbled to the ground, crimson blood quickly staining his top. "Rei...No!"

He screamed out as he tried to run over to Rei but was stopped when Boris grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. "Tragic...to see something so beautiful in such a state."

Kai forced down a cry that was in his throat as tears began to roll down his marked cheeks. "Emotions are useless, do not forget your training."

"You Bastard!"

Kai yelled out in anger as he swung around and punched Boris square in the face. The force of it made Boris lose his grip on the pistol and it clattered loudly to the ground below.

"You had no right to kill him!"

Kai swung at him again, blinding by his tears of pain and fury, but this time he missed and his arms were grabbed by Boris who walked forward and pushed him against a wall. "Trust me, it was for your own good."

Boris whispered as he moved in to kiss the furious dual haired teen. "No!"

He screamed as he kneed Boris in the stomach with a great amount of force. Boris doubled over in pain for a moment but was able to recover quickly, whereas Kai's strength was rapidly diminishing.

He struck Kai in the face a few times, making the teen's head swim before pulling out a long switch blade out of the inside pocket of his trench coat. (He has alot of weapons in there doesn't he, theres no way he'd be able to make it through a metal detector.) He flipped it open and placed it beside Kai's throat. Kai's breath caught as he looked wide eyed at the knife.

Boris's eyes flashed with both anger and annoyance. "Cooperate or die."

He snarled, applying pressure on the knife, causing it to cut into Kai's skin. "It would pain me to kill you as I did your friend and losing two beautful morsels in one single evening would seem such a waste."

His hollow laughter filled Kai's ears.

"Perhaps some pain will teach you."

Boris grasped the neck of Kai's shirt and ripped it open slightly, revealing a pale shoulder and part of his chest.

He removed the knife from Kai's throat and placed it beside his collar bone, he pushed the knife down into the skin and dragged it along. A scream erupted from Kai, pure agony as blood gushed from the wound.

Boris removed the knife and leaned forwards to lick up the blood that was making it's way further down Kai's chest.

He smiled at the boy's pain. "You brought this upon yourself."

He was about to slice through Kai's skin again when a loud sound rang out through the long abandoned hallways.

Boris stopped suddenly and looked down. Kai's own eyes followed his gaze, seeing where Boris's eyes rested.

Blood was seeping through Boris's shirt and began to drip on the cold cement floor belong. The man looked back up at Kai, the life quickly draining out of his already dead purple eyes. He coughed up a mouthful of blood before collapsing.

Kai's silver eyes followed Boris's body to the ground before looking back up quickly, seeing a bloodied neko-jin holding the pistol in a shaky hand.

Rei looked at Kai; his amber eyes slowly glazing over. He smiled softly before gasping out in pain and fell back to the ground. "Rei!"

Kai screamed, running towards the fallen black haired teen but Rei was unable to hear him.

* * *

Rogue: Cliffy! 

All expect Rogue: O.O, are you crazy?

Kai: What about me?

Rei: What about you! Don't you mean what about me! I'm the one with the bullet wound here!

Rogue: Yep, poor Rei, you might be dead too.

Rei: You don't care...

Rogue: Of course I do-cough- Did you guys like my commentary in the story?

Hilary: Oh yes. -nods-

Rogue: Except I am plagued by writer's block so you guys have to wait a while until I can figure it out.

Tyson: But I wanna know if Rei died!

Rogue: So do I O.o;

Rei: You're so cruel...

Rogue: Quiet! People with bullet wounds don't talk! Don't make me kill you -cackles-

Rei: O.O;

Kai: I'm surrounded by idiots-sigh- REVIEW!


	9. Author's Note

October 17, 2004

Alright guys, currently I don't really have much time to work on the update for Nightmares, I've been trying and I have maybe about 200 words more than I did when I last updated which is pretty pathetic, I know. Normally my time between school and work is plagued with homework and fatigue so I'm just too tired. I kind of also lost my inspiration for it. I'm a little disappointed with it so I might rewrite it but yeah I have no inspiration. But I will finish writing it of course, it wouldn't be fair if I didn't and then I'd just feel like a quitter. I might do the rewriting for all the chapters though before I finish writing chapter 9 and maybe that will help me get past my writer's block but that might take a while so it might not be until late December or early in the new year until I update. So again, I'm sorry for the long wait, but I'm really trying.

If you guys have any comments, questions, concerns, etc my e-mail and the rest of my contacts are on my bio.

Thanks for your patience

Rogue


	10. Guilt Trip

O.o I haven't posted a real chapter since August. I feel really bad because I made you wait that long and then I give you this pathetic spit of a chapter. It's really short and to be honest nothing really happens.

I did the revisions on the previous chapters, who those of you who are not first time readers, I didn't change much, I just revised it and added a bit here and there, and chapter 8 I added stuff to so yeah, I'm not sure if it actually got posted though because nothings loading and everything is being slow, if theres kissin' in it then it's the new version.

Anyways the reason why this chapter is short is because I need help with a decision so yeah the choices are at the botton author's note. This chapter probably sucks, but I'm an insomniac, I haven't slept, I'm sick, and I'm in a bad mood so whatever.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

I got quite a few reviews, so I'm not going to go through them but I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. -hands everyone a cookie-

* * *

Chapter 9- Guilt Trip 

The hospital room was dark and quiet, only the sounds of the steady beeping of the life support machine and the raspy breathing of the black haired teen could be heard.

Kai sat in a chair at the side of the bed and gazed solemnly at the unconscious neko-jin. 'This never should have happened'

He let out an aggravated sigh and placed his head in his hands. It had been three days since the confrontation with Boris; Rei went intocardiac arrest on the way to the hospital and almost died. His heart had stopped for a few moments and the doctors said it had been a miracle that they had managed to resuscitate him. But even so he had slipped into a coma not too long after.

Even though the doctors had said that he was out of an immediate danger, his condition was still pretty bad and there was no sign of his heath improving.

Tyson and the others had come and visited Rei earlier but they had left not long ago, leaving Kai with him seeing as he had been the only one there and knew the full extent of the story.

The Russian hadn't told the others about the rape, and didn't show any intention of doing so. It was the last thing he needed.

Kai absently wiped away a tear that was creeping down his tattooed cheeks, then reached out and gently brushed away a stray strand of ebony hair that had fallen across Rei's features without really realizing it.

He sighed again and gently grasped Rei's hand, holding it in his own. They didn't hold their usual warmth.

'_It's all my fault.'_

He thought; he didn't except the neko-jin to ever forgive him if he woke up…if he woke up.

The thought of Rei never waking up caused a pain in his chest. _'Don't be stupid…'_

He angrily pushed the thought into the back of his mind. _'Of course he'll wake up'_

He didn't want to think of anyone dying, especially not Rei, he had already had his share of deaths in his lifetime.

"Please wake up soon, Rei."

The plea fell upon deaf ears.

Kai couldn't stand the atmosphere anymore; he gave Rei's hand one last squeeze before letting go and slowly getting up from the chair. His legs were stiff and sore from sitting for so long.

"I'm going for a walk."

He mumbled to the unconscious form on the bed, he knew Rei probably couldn't hear him but he didn't care.

Kai closed the door behind him; the light hit his eyes like the headlights of a freight train in the dark tunnel, it stung his eyes and made it almost impossible to see. _'I guess that's what you get for being in the dark for so long'_

He waited until his eyes recovered before he began making his way down the hospital corridor.

"Are you leaving Mr. Hiwatari?"

He walked by a nurse that had been attending to Rei for the last couple of days. "Just for a walk."

"I'll take care of him while your gone."

She smiled and continued to push a cart full of medical supplies down the hall. He approached the main entrance of the hospital and pushed on the metal bar of the door. The freezing cold wind attacked him as soon as he stepped outside, making his scarf whip around him violently.

He felt so helpless. A feeling that had become all too familiar from his childhood at the abbey.

He sighed deeply once again, inhaling the cool air, he had been doing that a lot lately.

Lost deep in his own thoughts, he didn't pay attention to where his feet were taking him, nor did he care, but he soon found himself at a bridge. He stopped and leaned over the railing, gazing at the river. (A/N: No he's not suicidal... at least not yet.O.o)

Guilt was stabbing into him to the point where he felt as though he would throw up. "Rei should have never been hurt, he shouldn't have been involved. If only…If only I hadn't run away then he would be fine. Damn it! It's all my fault!"

He slammed his fists against the cold metal railing. Tears started to spill from his eyes.

"I shouldn't have run!"

Boris had been right. He was weak; his friendship with the blade breakers had made him soft. _'All that training and for what grandfather? In the end what did it accomplish?'_

He thought bitterly. He buried his head in his hands; he absolutely hated this feeling. He felt so weak, so helpless. "It's all my fault…"

He repeated through his hands. "You know, Kai. You should really stop blaming yourself."

Came a voice from behind him.

* * *

Kai: Was that suppose to be a cliffy? 

Rogue: Not particularly...

Rei: A coma! Cardiac arrest! The hell! I'm so unloved...

Rogue-pat pat- Anyways, I know it's pathetic, nothing happened, it's short and it just sucked. I ended it there so I could at least have a start for my next chapter, hopefully it won't take another 6 months.

Kai and Rei: Damn right it won't, you lazy bum. -glare- We should tie you to your chair and make you type, wahahaha!.

Rogue: O.o But I have school!

Kai: Your kidding right? You hate school.

Rogue: Well...right...but only if I get a shit load of coffee-hugs a number of caffine items- Okay, to the point, I'm planning on writing a sequal to this.

Kai: Surprise, surprise

Rogue: But I have no idea how to end this so here are the options, we know Rei is in a coma, now I didn't really want to kill him, but that of course is an option for you guys to choose if you want.

Rei: What! You're kidding right? Don't kill me! I'm too pretty to die!

Rogue: Sorry kitten, so yeah choices.

1)Kill him

2)Keep him in a coma after the story ends

3)Make him wake up before the story ends

Rogue: So yeah, review, vote, whatever. I could probably write a pretty good story if I kill of Rei, not like I want to though, that would be bad if I killed off my only pairing. I think I might be able to do it with either of the choices too. Now you all know how bad I am at writing stories, so if I can't think of anything with the choice you guys picked I will take an alternative but I don't think that'll be an issue.

Rei: She's going to kill me-cries-

Rogue: I didn't say that! It's up to the reviewers.

Rei-sobs-

Rogue: Kai, go hug your boyfriend!

Kai: He's not my boyfriend!

Rogue: He is because I said so! Anyways the dude who's talking to Kai, he's going to play a big role in the rest of this story and in the sequal, it's not really a secret who he is. But yeah, big gigante role. -nods- Okay, shutting up, I'm posting this before I pass out. Don't forget to review! I need decisions, I suck at making decisions.


End file.
